First Love
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Ryou and Bakura live in a world where their love for each other is not accepted...but can they at least get their friends to understand...and maybe discover their love as well? NEW CH. 1&2! R&R please! ON PERMENANT HIATUS
1. First Feelings NEW! MUST READ!

Rowan: Hello! I decided to rewrite chapters one and two of "First Love"! Of course, I knew that they sucked, so I was planning on changing them eventually. So, without further ado (well, not much, anyway) here's the new "First Love" Chapter One! 

Oh, and for kicks, I'm keeping the introduction to the first first chapter. 

Hello! This is my very first (yaoi) fan fiction, so in the reviews, don't give me flames (whatever they are.) Tell me any mistakes though. Pointing out to me that I really _am_ human is always appreciated! ;-).

Note: In this fan fic, Bakura is Yami Bakura, and he now is acting, um, _civil_ to his aibou/hikari.(what's the difference?) 

**__**

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. So all you lawyers out there just waiting to get one of us, don't pick on me, cuz I acknowledge the fact that don't own $h!t.. And if you do come after me, my Blue Eyes will get ya.(Yes, I do own a BEWD)

BEWD: hey, Rowan, you called me $h!t! 

Rowan Sakura: Hehe, oops! Sorry!

BE: I ain't getting no lawyers for you no more!

Rowan: BE! Wait! Who'll get the lawyers for me now?

BE: Try the Dark Magician.

DM: Don't even think about it!

****

First Love

Chap. 1: **First Feelings**

Ryou glared out the window to the offending ocean beneath him. Why he had to be on this stupid plane, crossing this stupid ocean, going on this stupid expedition with his stupid father and his stupid yami- Ryou shook his head to clear his mind. His hair swished silkily around his head…and whipped Bakura in the face. 

"Yo, watch it baka!" he exclaimed angrily, causing some heads to turn and glare disapprovingly at the two teenagers.

Ryou grimaced and nodded submissively. "Yes Bakura, whatever you say." Ryou turned back to his window and spotted a strip of land come into view. Ryou sighed softly to himself. He had tried to be nice to his yami since the day they met, but Bakura absolutely refused to become friends with 'his vessel'. Even after Bakura had obtained his own body, he had been mean and unfriendly. Which could account for Ryou's uncompromising mood at the moment. He had been looking forward to spending his summer with Yuugi, Jounouchi, and the others. But instead, he was on his way to Egypt with his irritable yami and more-than-distant father. Ryou was already counting the minutes until school started up once more. 'I feel like Harry Potter,' Ryou thought sadly. 

The land in Ryou's window was growing larger and larger. Soon a voice over the intercom spoke. "This is your captain. We will be landing in approximately twenty minutes in Cairo International Airport. We ask that you now return to your seats and buckle your safety belts. We wish you a good time in Egypt and thank you for traveling Air Nippon."

Ryou was squashed against the plastic window by Bakura, who was looking eagerly out of it. "Egypt, he breathed. "I'm home."

---*---

Ryou's eyes grew and grew as he and Bakura entered the hotel room that they would be staying in. "Uh…tousan? You're staying in another room, right?"

Ryou's father looked over to him and quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, uh…" Ryou laughed nervously. "There's only two beds."

Ryou's father blinked at his son. "So?"

Ryou smiled awkwardly. "Well…where's Bakura gonna sleep?"

Bakura glared over at Ryou, who was not paying him any attention, his eyes trained on his dad as he awaited his reply.

"Why…you're going to share a bed of course!" otousan replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

Ryou gulped in apprehension. 'This is going to be one loong vacation.'

---*---

"Well boys, I've got to be off! I must meet the crew, we're going down to the Valley of the Kings! So, you can either stay here, or you can come with me. Whatya say? Sound like fun?" Ryou's otousan announced excitedly.

Ryou, who was lying sprawled out over his bed, looked up momentarily from the magazine he was reading. After his father presented his proposition, he buried his nose back among the pages. Going to an excavation of a dead king's tomb sounded far from exciting to him. He was hardly jumping up and down with barely contained impatience. 

Bakura, on the other hand, seemed delighted by the opportunity to go to the Valley, his eagerness made apparent when he dragged Ryou off the bed and towards the doorway. "Count us in!" he announced, a sadistic, and yet somewhat fervent, expression on his face.

Ryou freed himself from his yami's grasp, rubbing his slightly sore neck. He shot Bakura a quizzical look. Why was he so anxious to see these tombs? All filled with dust and old, ratty, relics…that's how Ryou had always imagined them. He could not fathom the interest his mou hitori no ore was showing in them. "Why so eag-Oof!" Ryou started to ask, but was stopped when he was shoved out of the hotel room and was pulled forcefully down the hall to the car. Ryou winced in pain as Bakura's grip on his wrist was very tight. "Could ya loosen up a bit please?" Ryou complained, annoyed at having his nice, relaxing afternoon be disrupted by this unwanted "family outing". 

"Well, walk faster then!" Bakura ordered, letting go of Ryou's wrist suddenly, causing the other boy to lose his balance and trip over his feet.

"Ah!" Ryou cried out, more in surprise than in fright. As Ryou's nose grew closer and closer to kissing the hotel carpet, Ryou's screech became more and more high pitched. Just as Ryou was sure he was going to have a pancake for a schnozzle, he felt his arm being jerked back roughly, and the rest of his body followed, up, back…and straight into Bakura's arms. 

Ryou blinked up into worried brown eyes that stared down, like they were seeing Ryou for the first time. And Ryou stared right back, surprise in his eyes. 'Bakura…actually…cares…? Nah, he just caught me because he…why _did_ he catch me anyway? He doesn't care about me! Snap outta whatever trance you're in Ryou! Snap out of it!' Ryou shoved Bakura away and righted himself. "Was that really necessary, mou hitori no _ore_? Or did you just want to see what happens when you let go of a person's wrist mid-run? And I thought you were in such a hurry to go to the tombs, eh?" Ryou shook his head. "C'mon already!" Ryou ran to catch up with tou-san, who was waiting at the trunk.

Bakura stood for a moment more, staring down confusedly at his hands. 'He felt so…warm…in my arms. Warm and…and right. Like he belonged. Why…why does he torture me so? Why must those memories so long buried spring from the ground when I look into his eyes, feel his touch, imagine his kiss?' Bakura shook his head as if in denial. 'No, you are just imagining things! Cut it out! Those memories are long dead and gone. Never…never will you have anything like it again!' 

"Well, are you coming or not?" Ryou shouted from the truck. 

"I'm coming already! Keep your pants on!" Bakura started down the hallway and leaped gracefully into the back the pick-up, right beside Ryou. "And did I hear you correctly? Did you actually dare to call me mou hitori no ore?" 

-----*-----*-----

Note: Mou hitori no ore and mou hitori no boku are both ways of saying "my other self". The one with ore is more rude than that with boku, so Bakura being Bakura, he would wish to be called "mou hitori no boku" as opposed to anything else.

(Ending to previous first chapter)

R+R peeps! I can always use some friendly advice, so feel free to give it to me!

BEWD: But no flames, please!

RS: BEWD, you came back!

BEWD: The pay was good.

RS: Is that all you care about?

BEWD: Pretty much.

RS: Dragons! All they think about is their stomachs.

Rowan: So, isn't that much better than before? And then the second chapter can be about how they actually get together! Oh, I'm so excited! Well, if you've just found this story and enjoyed this chapter a lot, review and wait for the second chapter to read more (though, if you're lucky, I'll post it with this one.) If you've reviewed the first chapter all ready, e-mail me and tell me what you think of this one! My e-mail's 

whitedragon0235@hotmail.com or eien_no_komban418@yahoo.com so, tell me what you thought! Thanks!

Rowan 


	2. First Revelation NEW! MUST READ!

Rowan: Alright, I'm now writing the new Chapter Two of "First Love"! *is really happy*

Sakura: Get going already!

Rowan: Geez, I *will*! Oh, and in the style of the previous chapter, I'm putting the old chapter 2's beginning here, just for fun.

Rowan: I now proudly give you chapter 2 of the exciting story of Ryou and Bakura-

Sakura: Oh cut it out! Just give 'em the disclaimer and the warning about how bad this chappie sucks!

Rowan: Hey! This chapter does NOT suck!

Sakura: Oh yeah? Then why does the following say otherwise?

WARNING! This chapter really sucks so I'm posting chapter 3 as well. Just thought you'd like the warning.

Rowan: Oh.

Sakura: Now for the disclaimer:

****

Disclaimer: I just want all my readers to know that I do not own YGO or any of the characters. All I own is a very annoying yami named Sakura who is always pointing out the worst in everyone and is part of my pen name even though she never writes anything!

Sakura: Correction. I only point out the bad things about _you._

Rowan: Oh thanks! Anyway, please ignore me as I beat up my yami, just go on and read the story! - Sakura, duck!

Sakura: Where?

BAMM!!

Rowan: *Looks pointedly at readers * What are you looking at? I told you to read the story!

Note: That warning is not true. Well, now anyway. Also, for those who read this story before and therefore the old chapter two, I may use some scenes from that in this chapter. Or not. Depends on what I feel like. Hmm, maybe I'll edit the scenes and make them better. I don't know, I have options is what I'm saying, not that you care. So, uh, yeah! On with the chapter!

****

First Love

Chapter 2: **First Revelation**

Bakura gazed around the excavated cave in awe. He wandered about the former clandestine tomb, touching random thinks and looking at them as if that one small artifact brought back old and fond memories. And so they did. 'This is the very first tomb I ever robbed,' the tomb thief thought to himself as he, Ryou, and Ryou's dad meandered through the ancient Pharaoh's crypt. 

All of a sudden, Bakura espied a lump of wax lying on the ground. Picking it up, the erstwhile thief smiled. He knew this little chunk of candle wax. He knew it very well. It had lighted many of Bakura's nights before getting lost in this abysmal place. Why, it had even been there when Bakura had lost his virginity. 

At that thought, Bakura tossed the wax onto the floor and stepped on it, hoping to demolish it forever, like the old memories he wanted to leave behind. Suddenly, Bakura had a great desire to leave this catacomb and never see it again. He turned abruptly around and bumped into Ryou. 

All the while Bakura had been investigating the tomb, Ryou had been watching him. He was confused by earlier, curious to know why Bakura had caught him and, more importantly, why he had been looking at him like he had. That is, almost with a sad, pathetic shine to the gaze. Slowly Ryou had found himself getting closer and closer to his yami, until he was standing directly behind him. Ryou stood in that spot for a moment, unaware of how close the two really were. But after a moment he realized it and started to back away. Unfortunately, he realized a little too late, for just at that moment Bakura whipped around to leave. 

The result was the two teens came crashing to the floor and it was all a jumble of arms and legs after that. Ryou started to disentangle himself from Bakura, all the while blushing. At that moment, if one had taken a photo, they would have found Ryou and Bakura lying awkwardly on the floor, Bakura lying completely on top of Ryou and practically, no, actually, not practically, he _was_ between Ryou's widespread legs (no wonder Ryou's blushing!) Bakura's arms, which had been flailing about when he found himself falling, were trapped beneath Ryou and the tomb robber was trying his best to free them. Problem was, Ryou was trying _his_ best to get off the floor, but he couldn't quite do that because Bakura was lying on top of him. And Bakura couldn't get up because of his stuck arms. Of course, it would have been very easy for the two to get up if they had just _worked together_, but because they were both feeling equally stubborn and ornery at the time, they didn't think of that. So the result was that both were still lying on the floor and just getting more querulous and petulant at each other. They started to argue in very loud tones.

"You know this is all your fault, right?"

"My fault?! You're the one who turned around so quickly! Give a person warning next time, will ya?"

"Yeah, well if you weren't standing so close behind me in the first place we wouldn't be in this position now!"

"Well we won't be if you just get off me already!"

"Get off my arms and I'll get off you!"

Ryou tried to lift himself up, only to find his body pressed tightly against Bakura's and their faces less than an inch away from each other. In fact, their noses were touching. Ryou held his breath and felt his heart beat faster. The blood rushed to his face and, eh hem, other areas as well, making Ryou feel very warm. Of course, it could have been because they were in Egypt in the summer combined with Bakura's body temperature, but Ryou knew that they were underground in a sepulcher that had been sealed for centuries and that it should be relatively cold down there. Yes, and it should have been cold down _there_ as well, so Ryou was completely confused as to why he was getting turned on by Bakura.

This all passed within a second, as Bakura slipped his arms free and got off Ryou, then proceeded to dust himself off. Ryou knew better than to expect help up, and so was surprised by the hand offered to him as he began to get to his feet. Ryou blinked at the hand, puzzled, then took it appreciatively, letting Bakura pull him to his feet. Ryou quickly dusted himself, then turned to Bakura, opening his mouth as he prepared to thank Bakura for helping him up, but found the same hand that helped him up now being held in front of him. 

"I don't want thanks. I just want to know…" and here Bakura paused, looking scrutinizingly at Ryou, to add dramatic effect, Ryou didn't know. "Why were you stand so close behind me?"

Ryou broke into nervous laughter. "Oh, I just wanted to know why you helped me earlier."

"Oh, and you have telepathic powers that require you to stand three inches away from your victim?"

"Uh…" Ryou was stumped.

Bakura shook his head. "I helped you simply because if something should go wrong and I should somehow lose this body of mine, I would want to know my previous host is in good enough health to possess again." Bakura turned away, as if embarrassed by the real reason. "Besides, the Pharaoh once said that it is the yami's duty to protect their hikari."

Ryou stared at Bakura, dumbfounded. "You actually do what Yami says?" 

Bakura hunched his shoulders together defensively and started for the opening of the tomb. Ryou stood in his spot, staring after his yami, before running to catch up with him. "Well?" he persisted.

"Well what?" Bakura snapped, obviously irritated.

"Well, do you actually do what Yami says?"

Bakura glared at Ryou. "Sometimes!" he snapped. "But I'm now thinking that I shouldn't haven't listened to him at all, if this is the thanks I get for saving your precious nose!" Bakura stomped over to the truck, Ryou still at his heels. 

"You think my nose is precious?"

"I was being sarcastic!" Bakura retorted. "Now leave me alone!"

Ryou sighed and climbed into the back of the pickup, offering a helping hand to Bakura, who snubbed it. "Alright, just one more question."

Bakura exhaled in exasperation. "Fine, what is it?"

"Why were you looking at me like that? Back at the hotel. You looked like you were remembering a past lover or something."

Bakura turned away from Ryou. "Enough of your questions. It is none of your business. If I wish to tell you, I will. And I do not wish to tell you. So do not pursue the subject anymore, understand?"

Ryou was taken aback by Bakura's reaction. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good. Now tell your father that we wish to be leaving now."

Ryou nodded, then jumped out of the truck and ran back into the sepulchral to give his father the message. On his way back to the truck, Ryou stopped to see what Bakura had been looking at earlier and found the wax candle. Picking it up, Ryou slipped it into his pocket and promptly forgot about it.

---*---

Ryou's father dropped the two boys off at the hotel, but having a lot more excavation to do, he rapidly returned to the Valley, leaving the teens to their own devices. Not knowing what was fun to do in modern day Egypt, they returned to the room, and sat down in separate areas of the room. Ryou found a nice little perch on the window seat, while Bakura settled for curling up on the bed. 

Ryou stared out the window and down on the city of Cairo…well, all that he could see of it anyway, which was little more than a single booth in what seemed to be a vendor's mart. The cart was not incredibly big, as far as Ryou could tell. Peering closer, Ryou espied candles being sold at the booth. That reminded him of the lump in his pocket, the wax stump of a candle that Bakura had been staring at earlier. Ryou reached inside and pulled the candle out, then stared ponderously at it.

'Wish I was Phoebe from _Charmed_, then maybe I could be see what this candle's seen. Obviously Bakura must have had this candle in his past life, or else he wouldn't be so interested in it. This little bit of wax has been through so much history!' (Ryou: I don't watch _Charmed_! Rowan: Now you do.)

Ryou sat in the windowseat, trying to decipher the candle's secrets. He pored over the wax object for well over an hour. In fact, Ryou didn't notice that time had passed at all, until the sun set in his window. When he saw the sky painted in red and purple, Ryou jumped up from his perch and ran over to Bakura's bedside, where he found the spirit sleeping. Smiling at the precious sight, Ryou pulled the covers over him and tucked his yami in. As Ryou glanced down on Bakura's sleeping face once more, he was caught by a sudden whim, and without realizing what he was doing, acted on it instantly, bending down and kissing Bakura softly on his forehead. Ryou pulled back, surprised at his own actions, and what he did after, which was lean down and kiss Bakura, just as lightly as before, on the lips. With a gasp, Ryou pulled away and went back to his corner.

---*----

Bakura was waling down a tunnel of white light. The tunnel went on forever, and so did the spirit. Bakura walked and walked, for what seemed hours, when he reached a cave. There was a light coming from inside, and Bakura realized he was cold. So Bakura walked inside the cave. 

Bakura stumbled through a dimly lit hall, which led to a spacious cavern flooded with firelight. Bakura was blinded by the light, and had to raise up a hand to block it out. When he became accustomed to the brightness of the cave, he lowered his hand and peered around. It seemed to be a hideout of sorts, Bakura gathered.

Around the cave, there were approximately fifty or so campfires, with groups of three or four people crowded around each one. These people, mainly men, wore kilts of rags around their waists, and had a hardened, cold look about their faces. They were armed to the teeth; these were a group of cutthroat criminals.

Bakura impulsively glanced down at himself and found himself to be in the same attire as the others in the cave. Bakura hissed in pain. Lifting a hand up to his forehead, Bakura discovered a nasty cut hiding beneath his long white bangs. He would need to get that bandaged later.

Shrugging, Bakura glimpsed back at the infamous group, and spotted a fire at which only one man sat. Bakura couldn't see his face due to the fact that his back was turned to him, merely the back of blonde hair against a tanned back of smooth bare skin. The spirit felt inexplicably drawn to this man, and walked towards him and his fire.

Bakura stealthily approached the man, using his skills as a thief to move as quiet as humanly possible. Yet despite his attempts to be undetected, the man heard him anyway, and turned around just as Bakura was about to surprise him. Bakura nearly had a heart attack when Marik turned around so swiftly. "How'd you know it was me?" Bakura whined like a three year old to the Egyptian. 

Marik smiled as Bakura took a seat at the fire. "Well, for one, I know you and how you think. I saw you come in, so I turned my back to you, knowing you'd try to surprise and deciding to surprise you instead. Secondly, we are lovers, aren't we? So we have a special connection…unless I don't mean anything to you?"

Bakura reached over and grabbed one of Marik's hands. "You are the world to me!" Bakura declared.

Marik raised an eyebrow at the white-haired teen. "Never figured you for one to make bold declarations of love in public like this, but I'll go with it. So, how did you do? Get anything good from that tomb you went to rob?" 

Bakura pulled out a bag and emptied the contents besides Marik's feet. "What do you think?"

Marik dug through the pile of gold out trinkets. As he sorted through the valuables and the supplies Bakura had brought to aid him in his thieving, Marik frowned. He lifted his head so his purples eyes were glaring up at Bakura's brown ones. "Where is it?" he asked.

"It?" Bakura asked in a blank voice.

"Our candle?" Marik elaborated.

Bakura furrowed his brow in thought, then gasped. "Oh! I left it at the tomb!" Bakura leaned towards Marik, an apologetic glint in his eyes. "Forgive me?"

Marik glanced at his lover and noticed a thin trail of blood running down his forehead. Brushing aside Bakura's wild white tresses, Marik lightly touched the gash. Bakura winced at his touch and Marik hissed sympathy. "Let me take care of that for you," Marik said, getting up and retrieving a bandage for Bakura.

Five minutes later and Bakura had a large white cloth stuck to his forehead. Bakura pouted and complained, "I look like a dork."

Marik smiled and shook his head. "You look beautiful," he said.

Bakura snorted in disagreement. Marik simply leaned in and kissed Bakura lightly on his hairline. Bakura blinked in surprise, and Marik smiled as he pulled away. Bakura grinned softly back as the blonde closed in on his lips, kissing Bakura chastely. Bakura's eyes slid closed and he sighed quietly when Marik pulled away. Breathing deeply, the white haired thief opened his eyes slowly and stared into surprised chocolate eyes that matched his own chestnut ones. 'Ryou?' Bakura thought, shocked.

Ryou backed slowly away from the other's face, then turned swiftly and ran out of sight, leaving a very confused Bakura behind.

---*---

Bakura's eyes fluttered open, and the spirit found himself back in the hotel room. Bakura tried to get off the bed but found himself tucked tightly under the covers. Sitting up, Bakura glanced around the room. Ryou was sitting quietly in the windowseat, examining something in his hand. His father was in the small kitchen, attempting to cook. Bakura noticed the blinds in the room were drawn, and, curious, he looked at a clock to find out the time. The clock's face read ten minutes to eight. Bakura was befuddled. The last he remembered, it had been four hours earlier! Had he been asleep all that time? And who had tucked him in?

Getting up, Bakura walked into the kitchen to see what was cooking, passing Ryou on the way. As he glanced at his former host and their eyes met, Ryou blushed.

Bakura was puzzled. Why had Ryou blushed? What was it that he was looking at before Bakura had walked by? And why had he so anxiously stuffed it into his pocket?

But Bakura had other more important things on his mind for him to spent but a minute on these newly arising questions. Like his dream about Marik. That hadn't been just a dream, but it was an old memory as well. Except for the part where Ryou came in. Why was Ryou there anyway? Bakura couldn't possibly have kissed Ryou in his dream…could he?

Bakura was perplexed. He wasn't surprised at Marik kissing him, in the past they had been lovers. What irked Bakura was the fact that Ryou had taken Marik's place in his dream. Could Ryou have taken Marik's place in Bakura's heart as well?

-----*-----*-----

Rowan: And so the tip toeing begins…

Sakura: …And ends next chapter.

Rowan: The new, improved, "First Kiss!" The kiss Ryou gave Bakura earlier in this chapter doesn't count.

Sakura: After all, Bakura thought Marik was the one who kissed him!

Rowan: Yeah…about Marik. He's yet another character who weaseled his way into this story. For those who've read this story before, you'll know Otogi and Seto both made their way into this story, against my will. Also, Jou completely upgraded his importance to the plot (which, before Seto, had been minimal.)

Jou: Oh thanks! That makes me feel wonderful!

Seto: Down boy.

Jou: It's sit, stupid.

Seto: Sit, then.

Jou: *falls to the ground*

Rowan: **blink** Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Yu-Gi-Oh!'s own InuYasha, Jounouchi Katsuya!

Jou: No, actually, you may not!

Seto: Wait, does that make me Kagome?

Sakura: Apparently.

Rowan: *yawn* Anyway, you know the drill. Just click on that friendly little murasaki button that says "Go" and submit a review. Thankies muchies! 


	3. COMING SOON: FIRST KISS!

Coming Soon.Chapter Three of First Love "First Kiss". Expect by the end of the week. 


	4. First Day

Rowan: So sorry I didn't get this up as soon as I promised!  I just never got to typing it up!  Good thing it's Memorial weekend and raining cats and dogs outside! Also, I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who is actually reading this chapter!

Sakura: Yeah, cause the last one sucked.

Rowan: What are _you _doing here? I'm not talking to you! -Stagehands please!

*Stagehands come on and drag an angry Sakura away *

Rowan: Ah, that's better! Now, for the Disclaimer! Yuugi, Yami, if you'll do the honors…

Yuugi: Rowan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh-

Yami: Or any of the characters-

Yuugi: Such as Yami-

Yami: And Yuugi-

Yuugi: And Bakura-

Yami: And Ryou-

Yuugi: And all the other characters-

Yami: Mentioned in this story-

Yuugi: Though she wishes she owned Yami-

Yami: And Ryou.

Yuugi: Especially-

Yami: Ryou.

Rowan: Eee! Isn't it just so cute how they finish each other's sentences? Kawaii!

Yuugi: That's only because we each only have half the script!

Yami: *Holding up a ripped piece of paper * See? Ripped right down the middle!

Yuugi: We were going to do the warning as well-

Yami: Only we couldn't find it.

Rowan: *Scans script. * I don't see that line in there, but Yami still finished Yuugi's sentence!

*Yami and Yuugi blush *: Errr…

Rowan: Whatever. I'll do the warning.

**Warning: **This story contains yaoi in it, so if you don't like that, then don't read, but you probably gathered that this was yaoi from chaps. 1& 2 (hopefully you read them!) Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!

AN: (cuz I feel like it): Just want to say that in this story I use the Japanese names: Anzu instead of Tea, and all, except Honda is Tristen and Jyounouchi (or Jou) for Joey, even though Tristen's name is really Hiroto and Joey's is Katsuya.  And the Yamis (if you hadn't realized it before) are separate from the hikaris.  Also, all the characters are around 17-18 years (excluding the yamis of course!).  So they're all seniors.  Anyway, on with the story. 

**First Love**

Chap. 3: **First Day**

Ryou looked at himself in the mirror. It was the first day of school, and though it was 70 degrees outside, he wore his school uniform, the long blue pants and jacket. Ryou turned to his yami, who sat on the bed they shared. "How do I look?" Ryou asked.

Bakura got up off the bed and walked around Ryou, contemplating his question. He stopped in front of his hikari. "You know how I think you look, though I'd prefer to see you without the jacket," Bakura said. He went to Ryou's side, slipped his arm around the teen's waist, and whispered in his ear," Must you go to school today?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, I've got to go to school today. But guess what? You're going too Bakura!"

Bakura looked at Ryou in surprise. "Really?"

"Yup! I registered both of us for the senior class."

Bakura squeezed Ryou closer to him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you love. Now I've gotta get changed! Make me a lunch?"

15 minutes later, Ryou and Bakura were rushing to the bus stop.

---*---

Yuugi Moto met his friends  Jyounouchi, Honda, and Anzu on the front steps of Domino High School.  "Hey guys!  How was your summer?"  Yuugi asked, as if he didn't know, however considering that they had spent the whole season together the question was rather redundant.

"Hey Yuugi!" Jyounouchi, Honda, and Anzu replied.

"Say, where's Yami?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, he's still picking out his outfit," Yuugi answered.

"What's there to decide?  We all have identical uniforms," Jou pointed out.

"I mean he can't choose between two pairs of shoes."

"SHOES?!" the others exclaimed.  (Image of Yami in front of a mirror, holding up two different shoes.  "Mmm, decisions, decisions.")

"Yeah, tell me about it." Yuugi rolled his eyes.  "Oh hey, there's Ryou!"  Yuugi shouted.  Anzu, Honda, Jou, and Yuugi waved enthusiastically at the platinum blonde, who looked up at them and smiled shyly.  Then he turned and gestured to someone whom they couldn't see.

 Bakura walked up to Ryou and slipped his arm around his waist.  Ryou looked up at Bakura, who leaned towards his hikari and kissed him.  It was a short and feather-light peck, but it relayed all the darkness's feelings to Ryou, and anyone who happened to see it, namely Yuugi and the others.  The two white haired boys walked up the steps to the gang, Bakura's arm still wrapped around Ryou's hips.  Ryou looked anxiously at his friends, Yuugi in particular.

Anzu regarded the couple as she did Weevil's [1] insects from his deck, in disgust.  Honda shuffled his feet uncomfortably.  Jou looked at them with a confused expression [2].  Yuugi watched them with curiosity, and, Ryou thought, a hint of- understanding.

The moment Ryou and Bakura had reached the four friends, Yami arrived.  With a quick kiss to Anzu, his girlfriend, Yami turned and flashed a smile at Yuugi and the others. "Hey Yug!  I chose the blue leather boots.  Hi Jou, Honda, Ryou, Bakura!" Yami greeted them.  He turned back to Yuugi, then did a double take back to the couple.  He took in Bakura's arm around Ryou, and his eyes widened in surprise.  Yami walked up to Anzu and escorted her into the school, she had been looking a little green.  Yuugi, Honda and Jou followed quickly after them.  

"I think that went well aibou," Bakura said.

Footnotes:

[1] Don't know Weevil's Japanese name.

[2] Not that I'm implying that Jou's slow or anything, he just doesn't get why Bakura and Ryou would be so close.  

Rowan: Okay. So the story really sucks, but oh well.  

Yami: Why am I dating Anzu?  When'd that happen?

Yuugi: And what was that about "a hint of understanding"?  Are you saying that I'm gay?

Rowan: I'm not answering that!

Yami: Why not?

Yuugi: Yeah, you scared?

Rowan: Stop badgering me!  I wish Sakura were here to deal with you!

Sakura: You rang?

Rowan: Gaah! What are you doing here?

Sakura: You said you wish I were here, so here I am!

Yami: Sakura, you owe us.

Sakura: Right.  Here you go, $50 bucks each.  

Yuugi: Thanks!

Sakura: Don't spend it all in one place!

Rowan: What was that all about?

Sakura: Nothing important.  So, do you want me to do the lil 'R&R" bit?

Rowan: Be my guest.

Sakura: Please R&R and make one very happy hikari.

Rowan: If I get good Reviews I might continue with the story!


	5. First Letter

Rowan: Hello all! Thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Sakura: *gags * Too many exclamation points! Rowan, you are too hyper!

Rowan: Well so are you! You also used exclamation points!

Sakura: So?

Rowan: Well, I just don't see how you can complain. Unless you are a hypocrite, I wouldn't put it passed you.

Sakura: What's that supposed to mean?!

Rowan: Oh, nothing.-Say! I need to do the disclaimer and warning! Ryou, if you will do the honors…

Ryou: * grumbles * It's not enough you're writing about a thousand stories with me in them, I have to appear in your pre-chapter conversation with your yami as well!

Rowan: *attempts Ryou's puppy dog eyes *

Sakura: Why are you so angry Rowan?

Rowan: * glares at her yami* I was doing Ryou's puppy dog eyes!

Sakura: Really?! Oh, I thought you were annoyed!

Rowan: Oh forget it! Ryou, please do the friggin' disclaimer!

Ryou: Fine, fine! Ahem, yes, Rowan and Sakura do not own YGO. If they did then there would be two characters named after them in the show and I would have to suffer having Rowan as my girlfriend. Since I don't have a girlfriend, much less a nutcase named Rowan-

Rowan: Hey!

Ryou: -it's obvious that Mr. Takahashi still owns YGO (Thank God too!)

Rowan: Ryou, you're not doing the disclaimer ever again. You'll give me a bad name!

Ryou: *sighs in relief * Really? Thank you so much!

Rowan: On the other hand, since you dislike it so much, maybe I _ should _make you do it to torture you.

Ryou: *looks pleadingly to Sakura *

Sakura: *sighs * Gods Rowan, do you have to be so cruel? You're my _hikari_, you're supposed to be the light, the innocence. But no, you leave that to _me_, the yami, the darkness.

Rowan: * rolls eyes * Could you stop babbling? I still have to do the Author's Note and the chapter!

Sakura: Right, sorry!

AN: This story contains yaoi (if you didn't already know.) In addition, there is an OC introduced in this chapter. Also, this chapter is very, _very_ short. That's why I have all that filling up there. Gomen if it's annoying!

****

First Love

Chapter 4:** First Letter**

Denoma Amoned strolled through the streets of Domino City. She had a job to do that she couldn't be distracted from, but even so, the white-haired boy would not leave her mind alone. Denoma had been hanging out on the front steps of the high school that morning when she had seen him. The teen was like an angel. No, correction, he _was_ an angel.

Denoma's mind went further into thought of the boy. That's when she remembered seeing that other white-haired boy walk up to the angel and kiss him. "Grrr," Denoma growled to herself. "That _demon_ shall not win! The white-haired angel _will_ be mine!"

---*---

Ryou woke up with a cough. Bakura, lying next to him woke up with his aibou. "Love, are you alright?"

Ryou coughed again and shock his head. "I think I'm sick," he said in a groggy voice.

Bakura quickly got out of bed, slipped on his shirt and retreated into the bathroom. Seconds later he returned with a thermometer. He took Ryou's temperature. "Oh Ryou! You are 99.9o F! You are staying home today my light. I'll stay as well."

"No!" Ryou protested. "No. You need to get my homework that I miss. Besides, our friends will be worried about us if we are both not in school."

Bakura snorted. "What friends? They avoid us, remember?"

"Not Yuugi or Jounouchi! They're still our friends you know."

Bakura sighed. "They're your friends, yes. Mine, I don't think so."

Ryou laughed, but in the middle of it started coughing. "That's only because you're not social Bakura. But enough of this. I'm going to make you late for school."

"You still want me to go?"

"Yes," Ryou stated firmly.

"Alright, I'll go. You get your rest. Don't get out of bed except for meals, understand?"

Ryou nodded his head. "Now go!"

---*---

Ryou slept through most of the morning, but got up around noon to get his lunch. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed an impersonal white envelope sticking under the apartment door. Picking it up, Ryou opened it and pulled out a letter.

__

Dear Bakura,

You don't know me, but I know who you are and I swear, if you don't leave Ryou I'll force you to. To put it bluntly, I will kill you.

_Sincerely,_

Ryou's one true _love_

Ryou froze, the letter in his hand. /One true love? Leave Ryou? Kill you?! Oh Bakura, who's after you? Who's after _me_?/

-----*-----*-----

Rowan: Short, I know, but at least now we have the story going someplace, right? So please review so I can continue, though I won't for the month of June. I've got finals coming up, so I've gotta study, study, study! *Groans * I can't wait until June 21! School ends the 20th and the 5th Harry Potter book is coming out! Just one more month! In the meantime, please review.


	6. First Friends

Rowan: Oh dear, I haven't updated this story in a while!

Sakura: And you just noticed?

Rowan: I've been busy!

Sakura: Doing what?

Rowan: Writing other stories!  And besides, I've had writer's block!  I didn't know what to write!

Sakura: So why are you now?

Rowan: Because I'm not in the mood to update any other story and Ryou-Bakura1's review just kinda reminded me that this story still exists!

Sakura: You're right, it does exist!  And I was hoping it was just one huge nightmare!

Rowan: Why'd you want to think that?

Sakura: You put Yami and Anzu together, that's why!

Rowan: Oh, well, they won't last.

Sakura: Really?  They won't?

Rowan: Nah.  They'll break up eventually.  But, you see, I've got ten more chapters for this story, including this one, so…

Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: It's necessary, so I'll have to admit that I don't own it!

AN: So sorry for the huge delay!  But I'm finally updating, so that's a good thing, right?  Well, won't hinder your reading any longer; enjoy!

****

**First Love**

Chapter 5: **First Friends**

Bakura walked hesitantly into the classroom.  It was different without Ryou, for now he had to bear the accusatory stares alone.  He sat down quickly into his desk and glanced forlornly at the empty desk next to him.  'If only Ryou were here,' he thought sadly.  Bakura sighed and opened his agenda to record his homework.

Once he had written down the calculus assignment, rearranged his binder, color coordinated his pens and pencils in his case, Bakura was left with nothing better to do than stare around the classroom.  His eyes immediately fell on Yuugi Motou and his friends.  They were all grouped together, laughing and having a good time.  Anzu, sitting next to Yami, cackled gleefully at something her boyfriend had said, and by the looks on his face, whatever it was, he hadn't meant it to be funny.  Suddenly, the brunette's sea blue eyes fell on the lone spirit and her face grew hard, icy.  She whispered something to the others and they all stopped talking and looked at Bakura as well, all with the same cold expression.  All but Yuugi, that is, who got up from his seat and approached Bakura.  When he reached his desk, the spiky haired boy smiled and asked, "Where's Ryou today, Bakura?  Is he sick?"

Bakura nodded, puzzled.  "Yes, he woke up with a fever of almost 100o .  Why do you care Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked hurt by this comment.  "Ryou's my friend, Bakura.  And I was hoping you were too."

Bakura regretted snapping at the smaller teen.  "Oh, right.  Even though he and I are a couple?"

"Why would that make any difference?" Yuugi asked innocently.

"It seems it makes a difference with your other friends," Bakura noted, nodding towards Anzu-tachi. 1

"Oh, don't mind them.  They'll come around eventually.  Anyway, I just came over to say hi and see how Ryou was.  Um, see you later Bakura." Yuugi turned and walked back to his desk, where the others immediately started bombarding him with questions.

---*---

In the afternoon, when Bakura arrived home, he wasn't alone.  Yuugi, along with Honda, Jou, Yami, Anzu, and Ryuuji, who joined them at the last minute, were all behind him.  Yuugi had forced them to come to check on their friend and see how he was.  Yuugi had even bought a Hallmark Get Well card, which everyone signed.  It seemed Yuugi was very persuasive.  After all, he was hardly intimidating.

Ryou sat propped up in his bed, looking much better than he had that morning.  He smiled brightly when Bakura walked in, and his eyes widened when he saw everyone else.  "Hi guys!  So good to see you all!  I'd make you all tea, but Bakura would kill me if I got out of bed."

The reluctant visitors milled around the small room, the only one looking like he was enjoying himself the little light.  "That's okay Ryou!  I'll go make some!"

"Thank you Yuugi!"  Ryou grinned.  Gesturing to the dining room he said, "You guys can take the seats in there and sit.  Make yourselves at home!"

//Hikari, why are you being so friendly to them?  They weren't very nice to you. //

/Maybe they've changed their minds!  Besides, Yuugi's nice enough to me. /

//That's Yuugi.  These others, // Bakura said pointing with his nose at the other guests, //they aren't accepting of us. //

/Treat others as you wish to be treated.  I'm treating them nice, so maybe they'll be nice in return. /

//Doubt it. //

"So, what happened in school today?" Ryou asked politely, trying to get a conversation going.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Yuugi was peering around the room waiting for the water to boil.  'A watched pot never boils!' his grandpa often said.  

Yuugi spotted a piece of paper on the floor, near the front door.  'Wonder what this is?' he thought as he picked it up off the floor.  

It was a letter very similar to the one Ryou had found earlier that day.  Yuugi scanned the letter quickly.

_Dear Bakura,_

_On second thought, I won't kill you.  I'll simply _take_ you away from Ryou.  I don't see why I ought to dirty my hands by murdering you.  So, to put it simply for your simple mind, leave or I'll make you leave._

_                                                                                    Sincerely,_

_                                                                        Ryou's tr- oh, forget it! _

_                                                                        Denoma Amoned_  

Yuugi blinked in surprise at the letter.  'Denoma Amoned?  Who's that?  And why does he want Bakura to leave?  Maybe I should ask him and Ryou about it.'  Yuugi slipped the letter into his pocket.  'Later though, when Ryou's feeling better.  Don't want to upset him right now.'  Yuugi then was distracted by the whistling of the finished water and he busied himself with making tea for everyone.

In Ryou's bedroom, there was little conversation.  Honda was staring at the floor with a very bored look.  Anzu was shooting Yami pleading glances, begging for him to come up with an excuse to leave, Ryuuji was standing awkwardly against a wall and Jou was watching everyone with a very confused expression on his face. 

Bakura and Ryou were sitting on the bed, hands intertwined and silently speaking to the other.  Luckily Yuugi came in with the tea and a very happy disposition.  "C'mon guys, we didn't come here to mope about!  I bet Ryou's just dying to hear about our day at school!  We all know how very boring it is to be sick in bed!"

Ryou stiffened slightly at the mention of death, but quickly pushed his fear aside.  'Think about that later.  For now, just forget about it!'  He shot Yuugi a grateful look.

Anzu glanced at her watch and then leaped out of her seat.  "Well, I'd love to chat, but I just realized!  I've got a dance rehearsal in twenty minutes and Yami's gotta drive me there!  Can't be late!  See you later!"  She headed for the door, dragging Yami behind her.  

Honda soon followed on the pretenses of needing to 'help his dad wash the car.'  Jou blinked, puzzled, at his friend's departure.  "I coulda swore he washed it yesterday!"

Yuugi shrugged.

Ryou sighed.  "I suppose you three have somewhere else to be as well and will be 'regretfully leaving now', huh?"

Yuugi glanced over at his ill friend.  "Why would you say that?"

Jou seconded Yuugi.  "Yeah, I'd much rather stay here with you guys than be at home with my dad."

Ryou glanced over at the silent green-eyed teen.  "What about you Ryuuji?"

"Well, my shop needs looking after, I'm currently working on a new arena design for DDM, and I have a social gathering to get to this evening, but I'd prefer to spend time with my friends, especially if one has a fever."

Ryou smiled.  "Thanks guys."

They started talking about lots of things: school, Yuugi's Grandpa's shop, college (which was an entirely different subject from 'school') and many other things.  Soon they found themselves discussing absent friends. 

"Say, guys, I noticed that Mai hasn't been in school since September.  Where is she?" Ryuuji asked.

"On vacation somewhere," Yuugi answered vaguely.'

"The Bahamas," Jou elaborated.

"How'd you know that Jou?" Bakura asked.

Jou blushed.  "Oh, she wrote me a postcard from there.  Said she'd be back next Monday."

"Jou's got a girlfriend!" the other four taunted.

"No I don't!"

"Sure you don't!"

"I don't!"

"We believe you Jou!"

"No, really, Mai's not my girlfriend!"

The others just chuckled.  Jou glared.  "She doesn't like me like that!  She likes Ryuuji!"

Ryuuji gaped at him.  "She likes me?" he whispered faintly.

"Yup!"

"But how could she like him?  She barely knows him!" Yuugi protested.

"Well, she likes what she's seen so far," Jou countered.

"How did you find that out Jou?" Ryou asked.

"She told me.  She said that she trusted me with that secret!"

Ryou, Yuugi, and Bakura laughed.  "Well, obviously she was wrong!" Ryuuji was still in too much shock to say anything.

"I think she told me because she knows that I am a loyal friend!"

"Loyal as a puppy!" Ryuuji couldn't help but remark.

"Nobody calls me puppy but Kaiba, and not even him!" Jou said heatedly.

"Jeez, sorry Jou!  Didn't mean to offend you!"

"That reminds me!" Yuugi cut in.  "I heard that Kaiba Corps expanding to America!"

"Do you think Kaiba'll be going over there?" Jou asked.

"I don't know, I guess so," Yuugi answered.  "Why do you look so upset Jou?"

Jou blushed.  "Nothing!  I'm not upset!  Why would I be?"  Jou laughed nervously.

Ryuuji, Yuugi, Ryou, and Bakura gathered closer to Jou, trapping him in a circle that he couldn't escape.  "Something's up, Jou, and you're not leaving until you tell us," Ryuuji said.

Jou paled.  "C'mon guys, it's nothing!  Really!"

"His hands are shaking," Yuugi noted.

"His eyes are very shifty," Ryou added.

"Alright Jou!  Tell us now, or would you like us to take this to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura threatened.

"Is this anyway to treat a friend?" Jou asked.

All he got for an answer was a faint glowing from Bakura's Millennium Ring.  That got Jou talking.

"All right, all right!  I'll tell!  Seto and are a couple and he didn't tell me about America!  There, happy?"

Silence.

Crickets.

Large intake of breath.

"Well," Bakura finally broke the quiet.  "You're a man of many secrets Jou.  I only want to know one thing: what else are you hiding?"

Jou let out a sigh of relief that at least one of his friends was taking his news well.  "Oh, probably many other things that I can't remember at the moment," he replied jokingly.

Yuugi and the others then broke through their shock and the shorter teen grinned.  "Congratulations Jou!  I'm glad to see that you and Kaiba have overcome your differences!"

"Thanks Yuuge."

"So, how long has this been going on Jou?" Ryuuji questioned.

Jou thought.  "About a year now.  Yup!  Our anniversary's next week!"

"Good for you Jou.  Wow, and to think none of us noticed!" Ryou remarked.

"Yeah, it was very difficult for us to hide it, but we pulled it off pretty well, don't you think?"

Bakura looked slightly put off about something.  "Jou, why did you and Kaiba hide your relationship?"

"Well, you see, Seto has a public image to uphold.  If the media found out about us, his business would be severely damaged!  And his company is the only thing supporting him and Mokuba."

'Bull crap,' Bakura thought irritably, but didn't verbalize this view.  Instead he said, "So, have you and Kaiba…?"

"What?  Have we what?"

"You know, engaged in physical contact?"

"Well, we've kissed…"

"I'll take that as a 'no' then."  Everyone else looked confused at the yami.

/Bakura?  What are asking? /

//Just wondering if they've done it. //

/'Done it'? /

//Never mind.  I guess your virgin mind can't comprehend what I'm implying. //

Ryou's eyes widened.  "Oh," he said in response.

"What is it Ryou?" Jou asked.

Ryou laughed nervously.  "He wanted to know if…if…"

"If you're still a virgin," Bakura finished for him.

Jou reddened incredibly.  "Oh, _that_ type of physical contact."

All eyes were looking unblinkingly at him.  "Well, are you?" Bakura finally asked.

"I plead the fifth!" Jou said.

"This is Japan, Jou!  You can only plead the fifth in America!" Yuugi replied exasperatedly.

"Well, let's go to America then!"

"Just answer the question Jou," Ryuuji ordered.

Jou mumbled something under his breath that sounded awfully like a 'no'.

"Eh, what's that?"

Jou repeated what he said a little louder. 

Bakura leaped up with a wide grin on his face.  "Ah ha!  Knew it!  Kaiba and Jou did it!  Ha ha!"

Jou blushed profusely.  "Just shout it out to the world why don't you?"

"Why don't you and Kaiba do that instead?"

Jou paled.  "Uh huh!  No way!  It's bad enough you guys knowing without everyone else knowing too!  By the way, you guys won't tell anyone, will you?"

Ryou smiled kindly at the blonde.  "Of course not Jou.  Not unless you want us too."

"Yeah, you're secret's safe with me!" Yuugi added.

"Parenthetically, when did you two, you know, do it?" Ryuuji asked.  He got four very bewildered faces staring at him.

"What the hell does parent-something-or-other mean?" Jou asked.

" Parenthetically' and it means by the way, incidentally, etc."

"Well then why don't you just say that?"

"I have a very wide vocabulary and like to make use of it!  Now, are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Right.  We, um, did it, um…it was my birthday!  Yes, I remember now!  Seto took me out on a very romantic dinner and when we got back we-" Jou was interrupted by a pale hand covering his mouth.

"No details!  There are virgin ears here!" Bakura said, distressed.

Jou glared at the spirit.  "Like I was gonna give details anyway!"

"Anyway, perhaps we should change the subject?" Yuugi suggested.

---*---

They didn't stop talking until half past six, when Ryuuji, Yuugi, and Jou realized that they had to go home.  Bakura walked them to the door and quietly said farewell to them. (Ryou had fallen asleep.) He smiled a genuine smile as Ryuuji got into his Volvo and drove off, with Yuugi in shotgun; he had offered to drive the spiky-haired teen home.

Bakura took Jou aside to have a last word with him.  "Now, I know it's not any of my business, but I'm gonna tell you anyway.  I think that if you and Kaiba truly love each other, you won't care what anybody else thinks and will show affection in public and not keep your relationship hidden.  Take Ryou and myself.  From the very first we let everyone know that he belongs to me as I belong to him.  I know neither of us are the CEO of a huge corporation, but still, you should think about it.  Well, see you in school tomorrow Jou."

"Yeah, see you too Bakura.  I hope Ryou feels better in the morning.  And I will think about what you said, I promise."

Bakura waved as Jou walked down the street and around the corner.  He walked slowly back inside and kneeled beside the bed.  He smiled down on his angel.  "Well, it was good that your friends came over and brightened your face, but rest is best now.  Sleep on, little Ryou.  Sweet dreams."

Though Bakura was right in that sleep would help Ryou be rid of his fever, and though indeed it did go down, his friends' visit had livened his spirits and helped his health much more than rest did.

---*---

The moment Jou entered his house, he picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar phone number.  "Seto?  It's me, Jou.  I've been thinking…"

-----*-----*-----

Rowan: Wow, that chapter was totally unexpected!  I so did not see that coming!  When I first wrote this story, Seto wasn't even part of it!  Well, I truly hope you all liked that chapter!  It was much longer than last, but then, the wait was longer too.  Well, please review and tell me what you think!  Hopefully next chapter will come out sooner too!  But I need reviews in order to do that!(hint hint!) Well, bye for now!


	7. First Aid

Rowan: Well, not exactly the speedy update I was hoping for, but I've had a lot of things going on. Like, their was this one phase where I was fool enough to think I could possibly follow a little updating plan without getting tempted to update other stories or start new ones.

Sakura: Of course, that plan went right out the window, didn't it?

Rowan: Yeah. Anyway, because it's been so long since I updated, I know most of you have forgotten the previous chapters, so I'll summarize it quickly.

Chapter one, which I'll rewrite one day because I don't like it, Bakura and Ryou admitted to having feelings for the other. Chapter two pretty much is just fluff of them. Chapter three is the first day of their senior year of high school. Ryou and Bakura arrive only to find hostility from Honda, Anzu, her boyfriend, and, though to a lesser degree, Yuugi and Jounouchi. The next chapter finds Ryou ill and Bakura forcing him to stay home. Ryou obeys and while at home, receives a letter from a person named Denoma Amoned who wants Bakura dead so she can get with Ryou. Chapter five, Bakura finds a friend in Yuugi, who inquires to Ryou's health. In the afternoon, Yuugi makes the others come visit Ryou. While he's there, he finds a letter, again from Denoma Amoned. Anzu, Yami, and Honda split quickly, while Jounouchi, Ryuuji, and Yuugi stay until seven, talking about things. During that time, it is revealed that Mai, who has not been in school the past two weeks, is in Jamaica and has a crush on Ryuuji and that Jounouchi has been secretly dating Seto Kaiba for the past year, a year in which he matured beyond the rest of the gang.(cough, cough.) At the end of the chapter, Bakura spoke with Jou, telling him that he and Seto shouldn't hide their relationship from anyone. And so, with out further ado… 

****

First Love

Chapter 6: **Firs-**

Sakura: Hold your horses Ro-chan! You forgot the disclaimer!

Rowan: Forget the disclaimer! On with the story!

****

First Love

Chapter 6: **First Aid**

Ryou was feeling much better the next morning. So much so, that he would not stay in bed for another second, insisting on going to school. And despite Bakura's numerous protests, he did, for there were pressing matters he had to attend to at once. Matters that involved the health and happiness of his aibou. With health in the forerunner of Ryou's concerns.

Stepping into the calculus classroom greeted Ryou and Bakura with an interesting sight. At the regular table sat one group; Honda, Yami and Anzu, the brunette with the air and manner of the third wheel. At another table, at the other side of the room, sat the remnants of the original group with the addition of Ryuuji. Waving jovially sat Yuugi in the front seat, a huge grin plastered onto his face as he beckoned the white haired pair to join them. Noting the two empty seats they had obviously saved just for them, Ryou and Bakura made their way over with confidence in the welcoming demeanor of the three. 

As they crossed the classroom, a lone figure in a distant corner of the room caught Bakura's eye. It was Seto Kaiba, aloof CEO of one of the biggest franchises in Japan. And his eyes were fixed enviously on Bakura and his angel. Bakura gave a smirkish smile, which was more smilish than smirkish, to the forlorn figure, almost trying to say that he felt his pain and wished he could do something about it, even when there was nothing to be done. Whether Kaiba got the message or not, Bakura never knew, but he had his suspicions that the brunette did, suspicions gathered from the slight nod headed in his direction, coupled with a final, longing glance at a specific blonde, before he turned to the front of the class once more. 

Taking their seats, the two newcomers immediately engaged in conversations with the others, Bakura turning to Jounouchi and Ryuuji while Yuugi leaned towards Ryou to whisper something in his ear. "I need to speak with you and Bakura later in the day, if it's convenient. There's something I wish to inquire about."

Ryou blinked confusedly at his best friend. "What is that?" he asked quietly. 

"I found this letter at your house yesterday," Yuugi explained, handing the piece of paper over to the fellow hikari. "I want to know what it's all about."

Ryou unfolded the letter and read it to himself. When he reached the end of it, his face turned an even lighter shade of paleness, being pallid already by nature and from his fever the other day. His eyes roved over the words once more before refolding and returning it to Yuugi, hands shaking. "Anou…naze…wakari-masen." (Um, uh…why…I don't understand.)

Yuugi looked at Ryou in concern. "Nani? What is it Ryou? Do you know this person?" (What?)

"Hai," Ryou nodded. "I used to. She…she used to be our, my dad and mine…she used to be our housekeeper." (Yes)

Yuugi's eyes widened. "A jochu? That's odd."

Ryou nodded. "Yes. And… well, she wasn't all right upstairs. She used to think that there were people send from heaven and hell on missions and that I…that I was an angel, her angel. Tenshi ga, she used to call me." Ryou shuddered. "She was really very frightening."

Yuugi patted Ryou on the shoulder. "Yoroshii desu." (It's all right.)

Ryou pulled back and shook his head fervently. "Ike-masen! You don't understand Yuugi! Denoma is intent on getting rid of Bakura! She has been for the past four years, ever since I got the Millenium Ring! She never liked Bakura, and even when he and I shared a body she tried to dispel him from me! She believed…she thought she had heavenly powers to get rid of 'demons' and she thought Bakura was one! Now she knows that Bakura has his own body and she will certainly try to get rid of him for good now!"

Yuugi looked down at the letter in his hands and recalled something. "But she doesn't want to kill him. It seems more like her goal is to get _you_, not Bakura."

Ryou nodded. "I know. In her first letter, she said something very similar to that thought. I think…I think she has some strange obsession with me. Even when I was fourteen, she was like that. Oh Yuugi, I'm scared. Watakushi wa do shi-masho?" (What am I to do?)

Yuugi shook his head regretfully. "I don't know. I'll think about it though, and tell you if I can think of anything. By the way, does Bakura know?"

"Iie," Ryou replied. "I didn't want him to worry."

"Well, you might want to tell him. He ought to know, y'know?"

Ryou nodded his head in acquiescence. "I'll do that. Thank you Yuugi."

---*---

Later that day, Jounouchi, Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Ryuuji were all walking home when Jou's pocket started to ring. Jou's eyes widened as his hand swiftly removed a cellphone from it, the obvious source of the ringing. "Moshi moshi?" he asked, though it was apparent by his tone that he already knew who it was that was calling. "Eh? Who is this? How'd you get this phone number?" he said next, voice sharp and irritated. "Nani! Dare? Nani ga iri-masu ka?" (What? Who? What do you wish?) Jou's eyes narrowed as he grumbled," Fine, you can talk to him, but don't call this number again, you hear?" Jou sighed as he brought the phone away from his ear. "Ryou, it's for you."

Ryou blinked in surprise, as did the rest of the group. "Me?" Ryou squeaked. 

"Hai, it's for you." Jou handed the platinum blonde the cell, who took it cautiously and slowly put it to his ear. 

"Hello?" he said in a wary voice.

"Ryou-san, it's me! Denoma! Don't tell me you've forgotten your Denoma! Oh tenshi ga, speak to me!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed.

Ryou's mouth flapped uselessly for a few seconds before remembering how to function properly. "What do you want?" he asked in a shockingly chilling voice.

"'Want'? Why, isn't it obvious, Ryou-san dearest?" the voice crooned.

"Don't call me that, _ever_ _again_, do you hear me?" Ryou threatened.

"Oh Ryou-san, what's the matter with you? Has that awful demon treated you badly?" Denoma simpered.

"Call Bakura that again and you will regret it," Ryou promised.

"Oh Ryou, why are being so cold to me? I simply want to help you!"

"Well then, help me by never contacting me again!" Ryou punched the 'off' button in annoyance and smiled reassuringly at his friends. "Sorry about that."

"Who _was_ that?" Ryuuji asked, curious.

"Oh, just okaasan! She wanted to-" Ryou was cut off by the cell ringing in his hand. Angrily, he answered it and said, "What did I just tell yo- Oh, hello Kaiba. Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else." Ryou lowered the phone from his ear and placidly handed the phone back to Jou. "It's for you."

Jou took the phone and eagerly put it to his ear, a grin on his face. "Hi! No, it's okay, Ryou and the others know about us." Jou paused. "Well, when I mean others- Yeah, them. See, you know who I mean!" Jou stopped talking and merely listened, but his face got increasingly redder and redder. Finally he said, "Gods Seto, stop already, will ya? I'm not alone you know. You can tell me your dream when I get home. Yeah, okay, see you later. Aishitero. Bye." Jou turned off the cell and smiled sheepishly at the others, who just stared at him with open jaws.

"So, um, shall we continue?" Bakura finally said, which was followed by a chorus of "Yeahs!"

---*---

Ryou was sitting at the desk in the corner of their bedroom, working on his homework, (and with the copier down the street, Bakura's as well), while Bakura worked in the kitchen on their dinner. Though his mind was more on dessert than supper, as his eyes lovingly observed Ryou at his work. Bakura sighed as he slowly stirred the mashed potatoes, remembering back to earlier that afternoon. 'Kaiba is so lucky that his boyfriend isn't so innocent and naive, he can tell him all his thoughts, and dreams…especially his dreams…I wonder what would happen if I told Ryou some of my…naughtier dreams.' Bakura snorted in amusement at that thought. 'He'd either have no clue what I was talking about or be embarrassed beyond tomato color. I wouldn't want to do that to him, that's for sure. Red really doesn't go well with his hair.' Bakura looked at his own silver locks. 'All right, red doesn't go well with either of us. Guess Valentine's Day isn't really our holiday then. Neither is Christmas, for that matter, with the green and red. Why am I thinking about what holidays go with Ryou and I anyway? I'm supposed to be watching the-oh shit, guess that's what happens when you let the –' Bakura's thoughts were cut off by Ryou's voice, which came from behind him.

"Guess that's what happens when you let the mashed potatoes boil over," the hikari remarked, his eyes watching merrily as Bakura struggled to clean up the soggy potato mess all over the floor and stove.

After Bakura had cleaned up his mess, he turned to Ryou and smiled. "That's just what I was thinking!" he remarked.

Ryou nodded and grinned. "Of course it was. You and I are on the same…" Ryou tried to remember the word he wanted to use.

"Wavelength?" Bakura supplied helpfully.

Ryou's face brightened considerably. "Yes, that's the word I was thinking of! Now then, since I think dinner's not ready and won't be for at least another half an hour if you start the potatoes over, I propose we go down to the photo shop down the street, get these copied," Ryou waved the homework papers, "and then stop for dinner on the way back. What do you say?"

"Excellent idea Ryou! Let's go! I'll get our coats, it's very chilly out!"

---*---

"I always liked that restaurant," Ryou remarked sleepily as he and Bakura entered the apartment, Ryou leaning heavily on Bakura's arm.

Bakura nodded in agreement. "So do I. You go get ready for bed now Ryou, I'll lock up."

Ryou smiled and started for the bedroom. "Hai okaasan Bakura," he said teasingly.

Bakura shook his head as he locked the doorknob and did the chain lock. Just as he started to turn and walk away, however, he heard a noise outside the door. Looking through the peek hole, Bakura's brown eyes found glowing red ones staring up into his own, as if they could actually see him. A low hissing noise emitted from the place where Bakura assumed the mouth would be, for all he could decipher in the darkness were the two glowing eyes. 

Bakura stepped back from the door, heart pounding in fear. Not many things scared Bakura, but the dark stranger outside of his door sure did! As an extra precautionary measure, Bakura moved the kitchen stool to in front of the door, before turning and entering the bedroom.

Ryou was curled up in bed and practically asleep when Bakura exited the bathroom after washing up. Bakura slid under the covers and stroked Ryou's head softly, while checking the answering machine for any new messages. "Ah, we have one new message aibou."

Ryou sat up. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Should we leave it for tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, leave it. We can listen to it in the morning." Ryou pulled Bakura down so they were both fully under the warm sheets. Ryou then laid his chest on his yami's chest and within a few moments, was fast asleep, Bakura's arms wrapped protectively around him.

--------*--------*--------

Rowan: Wow, that must be the longest chapter yet! I personally like this one the best out of all of them so far. I already know what Sakura thinks.

Sakura: Never assume things. Ad they say, 'assuming only makes an ass out of you and me.' I actually thought this chapter was pretty good, for a change!

Rowan: Really?

Sakura: Yeah!

Rowan: well, I hope the reviewers like it just as much! So, please leave a review! Encouragement, advice, praise, constructive criticism, all are accepted! Flames will be stored for future use in this story. Maybe I can use them for a cozy fireside scene! So, no matter what you think of this, I'd love to know! Arigatou!


End file.
